


Reminiscence of Efrafa

by Chibiscuit



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Multi, the TV series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiscuit/pseuds/Chibiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of General Woundwort, Vervain returns to the ruins of Efrafa and remembers all the events and choices that had let him down his path in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that this story follows the TV series canon and nothing of the book or film. The only exception being El-ahrairah's name since I find the abbreviation rather silly and unnecessary. Also, the rabbits act as in the series so they can actually cry and laugh and such and their ages aren't very rabbit-like either.
> 
> That being said... another story about Vervain... I swear he's not even my fav character! ...but my second fav... Anyway, this story is about Vervain's past in Efrafa leading up to the start of the TV series. Obviously there will be OCs for Efrafan rabbits as well. (mostly Vervain's family)
> 
> Anyway, I know Vervain is very unpopular but if you're reading this then I hope you enjoy it!

Vervain ran.

He ran and ran as fast as he could and not once did he look back. The Black Rabbit of Inlé was there and to look upon him meant death. He knew that; every rabbit knew that. He could hear the panicked screeches of the Darkhaven rabbits behind him but he didn't dare imagine what was happening to them. He sped up his pace, the wind roaring in his ears. He welcomed the temporary deafness. Finally, he'd reached the bottom of the hill and the forest was within sight. He leaped into the first bush he saw and crouched down, pressing his body down on the ground to make him as small as possible. He vaguely noted that he was shivering. Closing his eyes he focused all his thoughts on calming his wildly beating heart, praying to Frith for... for what, exactly? To live? To survive? He wasn't sure but still he prayed and prayed.

Vervain had no idea how long he laid there. When he finally opened his eyes he noticed it was getting dark. The reality of the situation hadn't hit him yet. All he knew was that once more he had run in the face of danger and once more he had survived when others perished. Survival, it was the most basic instinct but lately it seemed that no rabbit around had the common sense to listen to it. Still, this time...

Part of him wanted to turn back, to see what had happened, to confirm that the General was really gone. It wouldn't be the first time the General cheated death. But in the end Vervain didn't turn back. Somehow he just knew that this time he wouldn't be coming back. No rabbit, not even Woundwort, could escape if the Black Rabbit came for him personally. Despite himself, Vervain was impressed. Of course the General had made even his _death_ extraordinary. Vervain didn't think any rabbit had ever before moved the Black Rabbit in such a way. Very impressive, but in the end the fate of every rabbit is the same, no matter who they were and what they did. Still, this time...

"Guess you didn't give me to the Black Rabbit after all, hm, Sire?" He whispered. "But you still left me behind..." His heart felt heavy and he felt tears welling up in his eyes as his mind finally caught up with the facts. This time it had been Woundwort. Again. For real. "...just like I left you... again..." It wasn't betrayal, it was just survival instinct, that's all. He had told himself that before, convinced himself of it, yet still it stung. He'd promised to never again leave the General behind like that. Yet still he had. Vervain supposed he just couldn't help himself. He was- had been- no, still was, loyal to the General, to a fault even some would argue, but still he would never have given his life for him. Never. What would be the point in that? What good would he be to the General dead? Before the destruction of Efrafa he had not once even considered that the General would actually die at any other creatures' claw so the thought of what use he'd be if the General were dead had never occurred to him. He blinked the tears away. He hadn't cried since he was a young kitten. _It's pointless to cry. It won't bring him back so I choose to hold strong as he would've wanted me to._ Vervain hadn't remembered his mother's words in a long time. They rang so clearly in his mind that it was almost as if she were with him. Strange, he hadn't thought about her for so long, even though he'd adhered to many of her sayings. She had run as well, he remembered, she had run and left the rabbit she loved behind. How ironic.

But what was he supposed to do now? Last time he'd focused on surviving and hadn't really stopped to think about things. It hadn't gone well then. Vervain hated to admit it but he was rather worthless out in the free world all on his own. He had no idea how to survive on his own but he had no choice now, did he? He had nowhere to go, no-one to turn to. There were no stray Efrafan rabbits running around either. He actually had no idea where they'd all gone. There would be Darkhaven rabbits about but he didn't fancy running into them. He never liked Darkhaven or its ridiculous rules of combat. Nor could he stand to stay another second in that stinking place of death, man and _hrududu_. Woundwort had been the only reason he'd tolerated it all.

Redstone was gone now too so that was no option either. It was a pity really, he had liked that warren. When they were there, Vervain had hoped they would stay there until they stopped running. For a while life had seemed normal again. Even the General had acted more like his old himself. Or so Vervain had thought. It had turned out to be idle hope. All because of man. No, all because of that stupid 'destiny of destruction' nonsense that Woundwort had convinced himself of. Hmph, destiny. Just look where believing in that destiny had gotten him! And that prophecy had only made things worse. Visions of the future were already bad enough but prophecies? Really? It had honestly surprised Vervain that Woundwort of all rabbits would fall for something so ridiculous. A rabbit made his own choices. Thinking back on it, Vervain regretted ever telling Woundwort about Silverweed. His reading of Woundwort's heart had only spurred the General on further down his path of destruction. Though Vervain kept trying and hoping, it might've already been too late then. Woundwort had been too far gone. Still Vervain had followed him. That had been his _own_ choice, not some play of destiny, even though he couldn't really explain his reasons when Silverweed had asked about them.

As nice as Redstone had been Vervain knew there was only one place he wanted to return to: Efrafa, his one true home, the place where he had lived for the majority of his life. There was nothing left for him there but then again there was nothing left for him anywhere and he wasn't planning on dying here, hidden underneath a bush inside the territory of the rabbits who had turned out to be Efrafa's doom. No, if he was to stop running, it would be in Efrafa. Vervain knew the Black Rabbit would come for him soon too. He had neither the skills nor the energy (nor a reason besides just survival) to live in the free open world filled with hostile rabbits and _elil_. But by Frith, he was going to _choose_ where he'd die, even if it was the last thing he'd do. Which it would be of course.

An owl hooted. Vervain lowered himself again. It was almost completely dark now. He'd waited too long, the _elil_ would be out now and the world looked a lot different in the all-consuming blackness of the night. He knew the way though. To think they'd come so close to Hazel's warren during their wide patrols... Would things have been different if only they'd found it then? He shook his head. It was pointless to think about that now. It would most likely be smarter to stay put until dawn but Vervain didn't want to stay there any longer so against better judgement he crept from underneath the bush. Carefully he glanced around. The coast looked clear. For now. Not wasting another second he hopped off, making straight for Efrafa. He made sure to keep to cover as much as possible and though he heard a few owls and some menacing rustling of leaves, he never saw any _elil._

As he passed the boundaries to Efrafan territory he felt instantly safer. Somehow, even with Efrafa destroyed, it still felt like the best place to be. He paused when he passed the skull of a fox. A warning to all _elil_ that any who dared cross paths with Efrafa would meet the same fate. Vervain remembered when he'd seen it for the first time. The moment had changed his life forever. But he'd have time to reminisce later so he hopped on, following the familiar trail. There were much fewer traces of _elil_ here. _It seems they still fear you, General._

It was confronting to see Efrafa in ruins. He'd run away during the battle when the ground had split and swallowed Woundwort up. He'd known the battle was lost and the warren destroyed but he hadn't known it would be this bad. The tree had split and crumbled and with it the tunnels had collapsed. There was no way he'd be able to get inside without risking being caved in. The smell of death hit him as he descended down into the rubble and he was glad for the darkness that concealed any dead bodies. The Outsiders hadn't even bothered with the Efrafan casualties. And they called themselves so righteous, hah! How was the destruction of Efrafa justice, then? If they hadn't attacked then... He shook his head again. More pointless thoughts. Clearing his mind, he looked around for a place to rest. Eventually he found a hollowed piece of wood more than big enough for him to sleep in. He crawled inside, turning so that he could look out upon the remains of his home warren. Above the clouds parted, revealing a pale moon. It barely provided any light but that was fine.

Vervain closed his eyes and let memories flood over him.


	2. Strength & Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vervain looks older than Campion so I'm going to assume he is. So, vague age gaps ahead because Frith knows what age rules the TV series is supposed to go by.
> 
> Anyway, this is the first 'memory'! Hope you enjoy!

Vervain was born as the only buck in a nest of three kittens. It was the first and only litter his mother ever had which is very unusual for a rabbit. As such his mother cherished all three of them and more often than not had called them a blessing from Frith. She would often tell him and his sisters, Nashia and Phyla, tales as grand as any storyteller out there. Her name was Thyme and she was well respected by all rabbits in Efrafa for she was wise and strong and co-Chief of the warren. His father, Basil, was Chief and doted on her and their kittens. Everything had been simple back then. Vervain spend his days as any kitten in a secure warren would, playing with his sisters and other kittens, annoying the older rabbits and listening to stories. And though the storyteller spun a good tale, it was Thyme's words of wisdom that had enthralled the three of them.

On a certain day, when Vervain was a little older, almost out of kittenhood, he was playing in front of the outcropped rock with Campion who was still much younger than him. Well, playing wasn't the word, rather he was listening to Campion going on and on about being in the Owsla when he grew up. The brown kit often came to him to talk or play.

"The other kittens don't want to play Owsla with me." He'd complain then.

"They're does." Vervain replied. Nashia would glare at him then because, as she says, what does that have to do with anything? At that time they were the only two bucks around. Well, there was Moss but he was even younger than Campion and his mother had made it quite clear that he was not to play outside yet. Especially not the rough kind of games Campion wanted to play. And for all Nashia's complaints none of the does showed any interest in playing Owsla.

"I know! But I want to play! Please, Vervain?" Vervain never told Campion he had no interest in being or playing Owsla either. Campion looked up to him so Vervain felt he couldn't disappoint him. Usually he coaxed the kit into talking about it until he was too tired or it was too late for any actual playing. It worked for the most part. .

That time, however, Campion could not be persuaded to simply talk all the way through. He insisted that Vervain help him practise a battle move he'd seen his father do earlier (and that he'd been explaining in great detail just now). Vervain felt dread creep up on him. Campion's father was the Captain of the Owsla and besides his own father the toughest rabbit Vervain knew. Yet Vervain couldn't refuse because both their fathers were watching them from the outcropped rock where they had been enjoying a little peace and talk. At Campion's rather loud and enthusiastic request however, their attention turned on their sons.

"So, I'll try it on you and then you tell me if it was okay!" It didn't help that Campion was apparently under the impression that Vervain knew how to do this move. He didn't. He didn't know any Owsla moves whatsoever nor did he want to. Vervain suppressed a sigh and nodded, "Go ahead then." After all, how bad could it be? Campion was just a little kitten.

Vervain learned then and there that Campion should not be underestimated. One moment Vervain had given the go-ahead and the next he was lying flat on his back, a triumphant Campion on top of him.

"So? How did I do?" He asked eagerly. Vervain blinked. He didn't even know what had happened, let alone whether it was what was supposed to happen. He glanced up at the rock, hoping to find some clue as to what the right answer was. Campion's father was beaming with pride. "Very good." He answered as he made to get up. Campion jumped off him and hopped around happily. "Really?!" Vervain nodded, glad that was over with.

"Okay your turn!" Vervain stared blankly at Campion. "My turn?"

"Yeah, now you try it on me!"

"I can't try a move like that on you. You're too young."

Campion looked disappointed but, much to Vervain's relief, he didn't ask again. His relief didn't last long though.

"Come on, Vervain, it'll be fine. My son is tough, he can take it!" Vervain froze. He looked back at the rock and saw his father regarding him with an unreadable expression. Did he want this too? Still, he could hardly refuse now. If Campion's own father was okay with it then no excuse would work. Not any that allowed him to save face, at least. Well, fine then, he'd do it. If Campion could do it, there was no reason he couldn't.

There were reasons a plenty. For starters, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Well, nothing for it. He'd just knock Campion on his back and be done with it. He noticed his sisters had stopped their game. Nashia was watching him with great interest and a little bit of jealousy. _You're free to take my place any time, sister._

He took a deep breath to steady himself and tensed his muscles. With one big leap he jumped at Campion, intend on using his superior weight to knock him over. Campion took one little step to the side and Vervain flew right past him, landing face first on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Campion asked worried. He hopped over and offered his paw to help him up. Vervain slapped it away and scrambled up.

"Isn't that going a bit _too_ easy on the kit, brother?" Nashia called out from the sidelines. He could hear she was trying to hide her amusement. Vervain didn't care for Owsla but still the comment stung. Though it was nothing compared to what his father said next.

"Well done, Campion." There was a pause. "Nice try, Vervain." He added. Nice try. Vervain didn't dare look up at his father, afraid to see the disappointment in his eyes. Without another word, he hopped off, ignoring Campion and his sisters as they called out to him. He had never before felt so humiliated in his life.

He hadn't been in his burrows for long when his mother and sisters joined him. As he'd expected Nashia and Phyla had told her what had happened. Vervain didn't dare look her in the eye, afraid she too would be disappointed in him like his father.

"Vervain." Thyme settled down next to him and softly started grooming him. "Don't be upset."

"Father is upset, isn't he?" Vervain asked. "Because a kitten like Campion is better at Owsla moves than me." He added bitterly. It was ridiculous. He didn't even care but just the thought that his father, who had always doted on him, could be so disappointed in him was too painful. Thyme didn't reply, she simply kept grooming him. Slowly, Vervain felt himself relax.

"Thanks." He mumbled to Nashia. Having calmed down he realized she'd only been trying to help him with her comment. She simply nodded in return and Vervain appreciated the simplicity of the exchange. Phyla gave him a small smile which he returned in kind. His heart felt lighter again but still there was a doubt nagging at him. His father hadn't come so did that mean he didn't want to see his son? Because he wasn't any good at fighting?

"Listen, Vervain, and you too, Nashia, Phyla." When Thyme spoke her voice was soft but firm. As always it immediately caught her children's attention. "Rabbits are not expected to be strong fighters. The Lord Frith gave us many other gifts to survive. Did El-ahrairah not use his tricks to win instead of brute force? Tricks are a rabbit way."

"So, the Owsla is un-rabbit-like?" Vervain asked confused yet glad. She was right, El-ahrairah wasn't a fighter either so there was no reason why he should be.

Nashia looked indignant at his suggestion. "Of course not!"

"No, of course not." Thyme repeated softly, giving Nashia a reassuring look. Nashia settled down again and their mother carried on. "I never said it was. What I mean is that different rabbits have different qualities. Some are good at fighting, like the rabbits in the Owsla, and some are good at tricks." She looked at Vervain and then added with a smile, "like me."

"One way is not better than the other and both are needed to survive. Rabbits do not live alone. They need each other. If you are a rabbit gifted with strength, you need to use that strength for your warren. If you are gifted with tricks then you need to use them to help your warren as well." She paused then, her eyes clouding over and for a moment she seemed lost in a far-off memory. Then, in a much lower voice, she continued, "A smart rabbit chooses his companions wisely." She focused all her attention on Vervain now. "If you lack strength then seek one who has it."

Vervain never forgot those words.


	3. Chief & Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother actually thought I was writing a Vervain/Campion story when he read this.

Vervain was sitting outside, staring up at the full moon, as he mulled over the day's events and his mother's words. He'd noticed Campion hanging around nearby, nervously shuffling back and forth, but he'd made no attempt to call the kitten over. Eventually Campion seemed to have made up his mind and slowly scuttled over to sit next to Vervain.

"Uhm..." He started unsure. Vervain merely glanced at him before turning his attention back to the moon. "Are you mad at me?"

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry for beating you today!" Vervain flinched at the reminder. "A-and thank you for going easy on me! So... I..." He trailed off and then softly whispered, "Please don't be mad with me..."

Vervain sighed, "I'm not mad."

"Really?!"

"Yes." He turned to Campion who was gazing at him with big hopeful eyes. "You did well today." Campion beamed at the praise. He almost looked happier than when his father had praised him. Which was just silly because how could his praise mean more to Campion than that of his father, the Captain of the Owsla? "You'll make a fine officer one day." He added and Vervain swore he'd never seen a kitten so happy in his life.

"Do you think I'll be Captain?"

Vervain frowned, "Don't push it now."

Campion's face instantly fell. Vervain sighed, "But yeah sure, why not?" He conceded. After all, who was he to judge who would make a good Owsla Captain? "If you train enough, that is." He added. Couldn't have Campion getting too ahead of himself after all. The brown kitten seemed pleased by the answer though.

"Hey, when I become Captain, will you become Chief?" Vervain stared at Campion's suggestion. He made it sound so simple and natural.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? We could protect Efrafa together!"

"I..." Vervain wanted to refuse again but Campion seemed so hung-up on the idea that he decided against it. "I'll think about it."

"We'd make a great team, you and I, I'm sure of it!" Campion chatted on happily as if it was already determined that they'd be the next Chief and Captain of Efrafa. Vervain indulged him in his fantasy and even started to believe it a little. Maybe if the two of them work together, they really could keep Efrafa safe forever.

Wouldn't that be something?


	4. Mother & Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrots make Vervain a happy bunny.

When Vervain had been a young kitten Efrafa hadn't fallen into disarray yet. It was a normal warren like there are so many in the world. There were _elil_ about but they could be avoided. The amount of _flayrah_ they ate was limited but there was enough other food around to feed every rabbit. No rabbit could have foreseen that this peace and tranquillity would soon shatter. Efrafa didn't fall from one day to the next. It was a gradual process that began with an increase in desperate and hungry _elil_ that had migrated into their territory. The Owsla was busier every day to keep the warren hidden and safe and the already limited amount of raids on farms became even rarer. Morale at Efrafa was at an all-time low and its Chief and co-Chief decided that something needed to be done. And what better way to boost the morale of a rabbit than with some tasty _flayrah_?

"I could go for a carrot." Vervain mumbled as he lay around listlessly. "I think I'm starting to forget what they taste like."

"As if you could ever forget that." Nashia replied with a roll of her eyes. Vervain merely huffed because really she had a point. Not that he was going to tell her that. Still, he could really go for a carrot...

"Really, brother, they're just carrots."

"So, you don't mind if I have all of them next time then?"

"What?!" Nashia burst out, then immediately threw her paws over her snout to pretend it never happened. Vervain grinned.

"They're just carrots, after all." He replied, doing his best at imitating Nashia's voice. He was rewarded with a glare and a huff.

"I prefer lettuce anyw- urg." She trailed off, a look of displeasure crossing her face. Vervain wasn't surprised that Campion joined them. It was funny really. Nashia had so much in common with Campion yet she couldn't stand him at all. The young buck seemed completely oblivious to this though which only served to amuse Vervain further. He supposed his sister was just jealous because Campion got to be officially trained as an Owsla officer and she didn't. Vervain didn't mention this out loud though. He didn't fancy listening to another one of Nashia's complaints about how unfair it all was. That's another thing they had in common, Vervain seemed to be the go-to rabbit to complain to for both of them. Official permission or not didn't stop Nashia though. She observes the Owsla officers and then practises their moves in secret. Well, she thought she was doing it in secret, but Vervain was pretty sure every rabbit in Efrafa knew about it. They simply ignored it. Being the daughter of the Chiefs of Efrafa had its perks.

"I'm beat." Campion exclaimed as he flopped down next to Vervain.

"Been training?" Vervain asked, noting his sister's growing displeasure. Yes, most definitely jealous. He supposed it must be frustrating. Nashia was almost, if not even more, competent than Campion.

"Yes, they want me to join the real Owsla as soon as possible."

Neither Vervain nor Nashia commented on this. They all knew the Owsla had no paws to spare. They'd lost a few members recently and they hadn't been that big to begin with. And now with the increase in _elil_...

"Where's Phyla?" Campion asked curiously.

"Probably off mooning all over Flax." Nashia replied.

"I really don't get what she sees in that buck." Vervain added. Really, he was just so... boring and average. He wasn't strong nor was he very bright either. Vervain had tried holding a conversation with him a few times because Phyla had begged him to find out if he was interested in her, but by Frith you were better of conversing with a babbling brook! When Nashia and he had asked Thyme what she thought about it (because Flax was hardly a wise choice for a companion), she merely said that love can make any rabbit illogical.

Campion blinked in surprise at the siblings' tone. "She's in love. Isn't that wonderful?"

Nashia snorted and Vervain rolled his eyes. Didn't seem all that lovely to him if it made you dumb.

Campion looked confused by their reactions. "Well I think it's lovely. You should be happy for her."

"You sound just like her. Don't tell me you're in love too?" Nashia's voice was simply dripping with disdain. Vervain wondered how Campion didn't notice.

"No, not _now_ , but I'm sure that one day I will be. When the right doe comes along."

"And what a lucky doe that'll be." Nashia snickered at Vervain's tone of voice but Campion merely smiled at him. Sometimes, Vervain thought Campion purposely ignored his sarcasm.

"It'll happen to you too." That sounded much more ominous to Vervain than it probably should.

"Hah! He already is deeply in love!" Nashia exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"He is?" Campion's eyes were wide. He turned to Vervain, "Really?"

"First I've heard of it."

"Oh please brother! Every rabbit knows your one true love is carrots!" She laughed and Campion joined in. How funny, teasing him was another thing that they had in common, it seemed.

"You got me." He answered dramatically. "So know that I won't be sharing their love next time."

Vervain couldn't help smiling as well as his sister and Campion laughed even more. It was a good day.

Even though they were no longer kittens Vervain and his sisters still slept in the same burrow as their parents. It had become rather cramped though but Thyme had said that as long as they all still fit in they would stay there. She seemed very adamant about it. Vervain didn't mind mostly. He supposed that if Flax returned Phyla's affection they'd be moving into their own burrow soon. As much as he liked the comfort of feeling the warm bodies of his family around him as he slept, he wouldn't mind a little more room. Then maybe Nashia wouldn't kick him in her sleep so often.

As she had done just now.

Vervain blearily opened his eyes as another kick connected. _She probably practices battle moves even in her sleep!_ He kicked her back but Nashia slept on as if nothing had happened. Vervain sighed. He was about to try and go back to sleep when he noticed their parents weren't there. Soft voices drifted from the tunnel outside their burrow. Curious, but not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Vervain angled his ears so he could understand what was being said.

"I've heard him calling me, Thyme." Vervain had never heard his father speak in such a soft voice before. He sounded... fragile. There was a long pause and for a moment Vervain thought the conversation had ended already. But who were they talking about?

"Let some other rabbit go." His mother finally said, her voice holding the same firm tone that she used when she wanted to teach her children something. It was strange to hear it used on his father.

"Thyme, I can't do that. The warren needs some hope and I can give it to them."

"And you think this will give them hope?" Thyme's voice rose in anger.

"We already agreed on the plan." Basil countered. " _Your_ plan, remember?"

"You know what I mean." Thyme bit out. Vervain had never heard his mother so angry or emotional. It made him uncomfortable.

"A rabbit can't escape his fate, Thyme." His voice was soothing but it clearly did little to sooth Thyme. She snorted.

"You haven't even tried yet."

"I have... but the call remains." Vervain had to really focus to hear him now. His father's voice was barely a whisper. "Facing it is my own choice."

His mother sighed, "Then, I respect that choice." She conceded but to what exactly Vervain had no clue. The conversation had given him a bad feeling though. "But I am going with you."

"You shouldn't-"

" _I am going with you."_ She repeated. "My plan, remember?"

"...Let's get some sleep for tomorrow." Vervain thought it strange how happy his father suddenly sounded but before he had time to contemplate it, he heard his parents return. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He felt his father settle next to, their fur brushing, and soon he was really asleep again.

"Vervain, wake up!"

Vervain groaned and threw his paws over his head. "Leave me alone..."

"Wake up!" This time the order was accompanied by a harsh poke. Grumbling Vervain obliged and sat up. He blinked to clear his blurry vision and saw Phyla staring at him, a look of mixed sympathy and amusement on her face. He turned to Nashia who had rudely woken him up. "You better have a good reason for this." He glared at her but she merely smiled innocently.

"Mother and father want to see us." Phyla explained.

"They see us every day."

Phyla smiled at that, "Yes but-"

"They're going on a raid today!" Nashia interrupted loudly. "So come on! Maybe we get to go with them!"

Much to Vervain's relief (and he suspected Phyla's as well) they were, in fact, not allowed to go with them. On the top of the outcropped rock they lined up in front of their parents. It made Vervain feel like the were Owsla officers about to be told their mission.

"Be sure to look after Efrafa while we're gone." Basil told them seriously. "And remember that I love you all dearly."

Vervain looked at his sisters and saw his confusion reflected in their eyes. Why was their father being so dramatic about it? Sure, a raid was dangerous but they were the Chiefs, there was nothing they couldn't handle when they worked together! He looked over at his mother and saw that her eyes were clouded over. He was about to ask what was wrong but Phyla beat him to it.

Basil smiled, "Nothing. I know I don't often show it but I'm proud of you." He looked from Phyla to Nashia before settling on Vervain. "Of all three of you." Vervain found he had a lump in his throat and though he wanted to say something to his father, anything really, the words didn't come so he just nodded as his vision grew blurry. Tears? But why? This was just a raid. They'd be back before he knew it and he could hopefully have a carrot again.

"We better get going while the morning is still early." He concluded, turning to Thyme. Her eyes were clear again as she nodded. She turned to them and smiled, "Behave now."

"We'll be back before you know it." His father added and without another word he and Thyme hopped off with the rest of their raiding party.

Vervain never saw his father again.


End file.
